Winter Siblings : First Meetings
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: D'où les Enfants de l'Hiver connaissent-ils le Père Noël, la Fée des Dents, le Marchand de Sable, le Lapin de Pâques et le Croque-Mitaine ? Voici comment ils entendent parler les uns des autres. Dérivé de mon histoire Winter Siblings : Rise of the Guardians.


**Sandman**

La première fois que le Marchand de Sable les avait vus, c'était une nuit de neige.

Il volait sur son nuage, comme à l'habitude, envoyant des filaments couleur d'or en direction de la terre. Le sable des rêves chargé d'imagination n'avait pas de conscience à proprement parler, mais il pouvait sentir la présence d'enfants endormis et se diriger droit vers eux.

Le sable pouvait aussi sentir quels enfants restaient debout alors qu'ils auraient dû se trouver entre leurs draps, totalement inconscients du monde autour d'eux.

Ce soir-là, un filament de sable était revenu à Sab, s'enroulant autour de sa petite silhouette pour lui communiquer des images.

_Deux silhouettes recroquevillées contre un mur de maison, seules dans la neige. Un garçon adolescent. Tenant contre lui une fillette en pleurs. Lui murmurant des mots inaudibles. Essuyant les joues de la fillette sans se préoccuper des larmes qui coulent sans bruit sur ses propres joues._

Sab avait senti son cœur se serrer.

Il n'était pas naïf. Il savait que tous les enfants n'avaient pas droit à un lit dans une maison chauffée. Que certains d'entre eux – _trop _– couchaient sous des porches, dans des allées obscures, exposés à la première monstruosité – _surnaturelle ou humaine _– qui passera.

Il les avait vus, ces enfants. Il les avait vus se faire des abris avec n'importe quoi pouvant les tenir au chaud et au sec, il les avait vus pleurer, il les avait vus ne pas pleurer, il les avait vus cesser de respirer, cesser de rêver.

Il allait toujours les voir de ses propres yeux. Ces enfants perdus _méritaient _que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose pour eux. Même si c'était simplement être témoin de leur détresse.

Même si c'était simplement se rappeler de leur visage.

Il était descendu de son nuage.

Il y avait deux enfants qu'il devait voir.

**(****)**

« Ça va aller » chuchotait – _mentait _– Jack. « Ça va aller. »

Serrée contre lui, Emma pleurait de toutes ses forces, au point que ses yeux bleu de givre en devenaient rouges.

Ils avaient été observer des patineurs, ce jour-là. Plus exactement _surveiller _des patineurs. Pour une raison curieuse, les Enfants de l'Hiver n'aimaient pas être en présence d'une étendue d'eau qui n'était pas recouverte d'une couche de glace d'au moins cinq centimètres d'épaisseur.

Mais aujourd'hui, quelque chose avait capoté. La glace n'avait pas été suffisamment épaisse, et un garçon était passé à travers.

Sans réfléchir, Emma s'était ruée vers lui. S'était jetée à plat ventre pour tenter de le tirer sur une surface ferme. Sans aucun résultat.

Parce que ses mains continuaient à passer au travers des poignets du jeune garçon.

Heureusement, les autres patineurs avaient réussi à sauver le garçon. Mais Emma n'avait pas oublié le fait qu'elle n'y avait pas réussi.

Tout simplement parce que le garçon ne la voyait pas, elle avait été incapable de l'aider.

Parce que personne ne les voyaient, les Enfants de l'Hiver ne pouvaient aider personne.

Emma pleurait depuis trois heures et elle ne se calmait toujours pas. Jack essayait de la consoler depuis trois heures et il pleurait tout autant qu'elle.

En reniflant, l'adolescent releva la tête un bref moment.

Et aperçut un petit bonhomme rondelet et _jaune _qui le regardait. Droit dans les yeux. Qui le regardait _lui_.

Sentant le corps de Jack se raidir contre elle, Emma leva à son tour les yeux et se figea en voyant le petit homme, lequel paraissait un peu confus.

Une minute passa dans un silence à couper au couteau. La voix aigüe de la fillette s'éleva dans l'air glacial :

« Est-ce que tu nous _vois _? »

Un ton incertain, terrifié et pourtant contenant une touche d'espoir, _est-ce que cette fois-ci, c'est pour de vrai ?_ _Est-ce que c'est réel ?_

Le petit bonhomme hocha la tête, en adressant aux deux enfants du froid un gentil sourire.

Un hoquet échappa en simultané aux jeunes esprits.

Jack eut l'impression que son cerveau se déconnectait sous l'effet du choc. _Il nous voit. IL NOUS VOIT ! _Un fourmillement se répandit dans ses bras et ses jambes, lui donnant l'irrésistible envie de bondir sur ses pieds et de se mettre à danser. Mais s'il faisait ça, Emma allait tomber par terre.

Au moment où cette pensée lui traversait l'esprit, il sentit le poids de la fillette quitter ses jambes, tandis qu'elle se levait et s'avançait vers le petit homme – _encore plus petit qu'elle_ – étendant la main vers lui.

Jack savait ce que voulait faire Emma. Bon sang, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir – lui aussi se demandait quelle serait la sensation de toucher quelqu'un qui ne serait pas l'autre Enfant de l'Hiver. Quelqu'un qui aurait la peau tiède et un cœur qui battait dans la poitrine.

Les doigts blêmes et froids d'Emma étaient à quelques centimètres seulement de l'épaule du petit homme lorsqu'ils entrèrent en contact avec quelque chose d'autre.

Le tentacule doré avait surgi de nulle part, semblait-il. La fillette ressentit brièvement une sensation granuleuse et chaude sous ses doigts avant que le tentacule… n'explose, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot, pour former une nuée d'oiseaux dorés.

Gazouillant et roucoulant, les oiseaux tournoyèrent autour d'Emma qui éclata de rire, tandis que Jack regardait avec émerveillement.

Le Marchand de Sable sourit de plus belle. Comme tous les soirs et toutes les nuits, il accomplissait sa mission : faire naître chez les enfants cette étincelle de joie qui leur permettait de croire en la vie.

Ces deux là étaient des esprits, il le voyait bien – il sentait l'aura de magie glaciale qui se dégageait de leurs corps. Mais ils étaient aussi des enfants.

Un Gardien protégeait les enfants, qu'ils soient humains ou immortels.

Les yeux bleus trop clairs des Enfants de l'Hiver s'écarquillèrent lorsque le petit homme s'éleva dans les airs, rejoignant d'autres filaments dorés qui serpentaient dans le ciel.

« Attends ! » supplia Emma, tandis que Jack se levait pour la rejoindre, prêt à lui tendre le bâton pour qu'ils puissent s'envoler et rattraper le petit homme.

Mais celui-ci avait déjà disparu. Dans le ciel nocturne, les longs tentacules brillants commençaient à s'estomper.

Les deux enfants se dévisagèrent, les yeux scintillants.

_Il nous a vus._

Ils pouvaient être vus. Ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Il y avait des gens qui pouvaient les voir. Des gens qui étaient comme eux.

La main de la fillette se glissa dans celle de l'adolescent tandis que leurs cœurs étaient submergés par la réalisation.

Il existait d'autres comme eux.

Maintenant, ils n'avaient plus qu'à les trouver.


End file.
